


Monstruo

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Intersex, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Other, Secret Crush, Secret love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Entró por la chimenea. Escuchó música en el piso superior y subió al dormitorio de su amiga. Se encontró a Sue bailando en albornoz.





	Monstruo

Entró por la chimenea.

Escuchó música en el piso superior y subió al dormitorio de su amiga.

Se encontró a Sue bailando en albornoz. Cogió el cepillo y lo usó de micrófono, fingiendo cantar. Le gustaba verla alegre y desfasada. Estaba terriblemente hermosa.

Solo esperaba que su _amiguita_ no le diera problemas esta vez. No sabría cómo explicárselo. De hecho, ni ella misma lo entendía. Llevaba tiempo desarrollando algo en su cuerpo que, en teoría, no debería tener.

Sue se giró durante su improvisada coreografía. Vio a Mandy, se acercó a ella, le chocó la cadera con la suya y la invitó a bailar.

Ella se negó; era muy torpe, por lo que prefirió estarse quieta.

—¡Vamos, Mandy! —le suplicó, pero no pudo complacerla.

Sue bajó el volumen.

—A veces eres muy aburrida, ¿lo sabías?

—Lo siento, no me gusta bailar… ¿qué escuchabas?

—Spice Girls. Un grupo nuevo de chicas... ¡y me encantan!

La joven asintió sin saber qué decir. La música muggle no era lo suyo.

—Lamento el bochorno, pero se estropeó la refrigeración. —Cogió una toalla y secó el sudor de su frente—. Mi primo Pengfei nos prestó un ventilador, aunque no es lo mismo.

Sue encendió aquel cacharro con aspas y se puso enfrente. Se desprendió del albornoz, dejando ver su desnudez en todo su esplendor. Pudo ver con claridad sus pequeños pechos puntiagudos, su redondas nalgas y su perfecta figura. Algo en ella se estaba despertando.

Literal.

Y no se había dado cuenta.

Sue la miró incrédula.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? —preguntó, señalando su entrepierna.

Mandy bajó la mirada. Se había excitado más de la cuenta.

¡Mierda!

—Sí… bueno, es una… barra de labios, que… bueno, ejem… como no llevo bolso… ejem…

Sue la examinó, aún estupefacta.

—Pero si no llevas maquillaje. No te gusta.

—No, claro que no, pero… —carraspeó y se dirigió hacia la puerta—. ¿Sabes? Me acabo de acordar de que mi madre me pidió un favor y…

No terminó de hablar. Salió corriendo de allí con la cara como un tomate. No podía creer que la chica de la que llevaba enamorada tanto tiempo la hubiese visto empalmada.

Definitivamente, no sabía cómo controlar a su _amiguita_.

Quería llorar. Y vomitar.

Se sentía un monstruo.

Desde hacía más de un año tenía pesadillas. Temía que Sue no reaccionara bien.

Y tenía que ser justo ahora, que iba a declararse.

* * *


End file.
